Gorem
Gorem (original version: ) is a golem-like Bakugan with a shield that can decrease the G-Power of any Bakugan that hits it. He is a powerful and deadly opponent. Description Gorem is Julie Makimoto's Guardian Bakugan. He is very kindhearted and sees Julie as his perfect match. He is also sometimes bashful when Julie brags in a gushy way about him. He is very protective of Julie and he is a very powerful opponent in battle as well. Although he is very powerful and quiet, he appears quite wise as well, giving Julie ideas and strategies helping Julie win several battles and giving the Brawlers the idea of going to Bakugan Valley. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers He was the last of the Brawler's Guardian Bakugan to be obtained. Julie often stands on Gorem's shoulder when he battles, which is what stopped Billy from sending Gorem to the Doom Dimension. He knew that defeating Gorem would send Julie to the Doom Dimension as well. Gorem was able to tell where all of the entrances to the worlds were in Vestroia due to there being magnetic fields. Gorem evolved into Hammer Gorem in the middle of a battle with Clayf, one of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. He has a hammer and is strangely a smidgen inverted colors, as well as now having bull-like horns and upward curved shoulders. He also gets a considerable power increase. ; Ability Cards * Mega Impact: Adds 50 Gs to Gorem. (Subterra) * Copycat: Copies an ability that an opponent’s used or is using. (Subterra) * Magma Prominence: Changes the Gate Card's attribute to Subterra. (Subterra) Game Gorem has been sold as a Keychain. The Haos version has 450 Gs and the Darkus version has 400 Gs. The Subterra version has 610, 670, 510, or 450 Gs. The Aquos version has 450 Gs, while its Translucent Aquos version has 520 Gs. The Pyrus version varies between 430, 350, 330, or 250 Gs. The Pearl Ventus version has 430 Gs. Trivia *He appears to have the power to decrease an opponent's Bakugan's G Power without using an Ability Card, if his opponent hits his shield. This used as a defense by Gorem when a rival Bakugan (usually Cycloid) has a higher G Power than him. This makes him the only Bakugan who can lower G-Power without using an ability. *Some Pyrus Gorem shoulder colors are reversed. *A Pyrus Gorem was used in battle in the Japanese version, but in the English version the only time a Pyrus one was seen was in Dan's collection in Season 1. Gallery Anime File:Gorem.png|Gorem Screen shot 2010-05-24 at 7.15.37 PM.png|Gorem in Ball form (closed) File:Gorem_Ball.JPG|Gorem in Ball form (open) Gorem_Open.jpg|Gorem in Ball form (open) File:Gorem.JPG|Gorem in Bakugan form Bakuride.PNG|Gorem in ball form riding with Preyas, Skyress and Tigrerra Pyrus Gorem.PNG|Dan's never used Pyrus Gorem in ball form (closed) Gorem_1.jpg|Gorem. Gorem_2.jpg|Gorem. Gorem_blocking_Centipod's_Attacks.jpg|Gorem blocking Centipoid's attacks. Gorem_vs._Centipoid.jpg|Gorem vs. Centipoid. Julie_and_Gorem.jpg|Gorem and Julie. 2011-04-11 1810 001.png|Gorem being sent to the Doom Dimension. File:Gorem_Screen.JPG|Gorem File:Julie_Screen.JPG|Gorem and Julie Gorem and Juile.PNG|Gorem and Juile Gorem about to attack.jpg|Gorem about to attack Gorem_S1.jpg|Subterra Gorem Gorem_lithograph.PNG Game File:B1_Pyrus_Gorem.jpg|B1 Pyrus Gorem. Sub terra gorem.jpg|Subterra Gorem. Aquos_Gorem.jpg|Aquos Gorem. Darkus_Gorem.jpg|Darkus Gorem. Haos_Gorem.jpg|Haos Gorem. Screen shot 2011-06-05 at 3.02.01 AM.png|Ventus Gorem th_subterra.png|closed gorem sprite Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Season 1 Bakugan